


use condiments

by mwestbelle



Category: Bandom
Genre: Barebacking, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be sweet/emotional barebacking, but then I wrote it from Pete's POV and...yeah, that didn't really happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	use condiments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo, prompt: barebacking  
> For runthegamut ♥
> 
> (Originally posted July 22, 2009)

There's plenty of evidence that Pete's development was arrested at some point in his teenage years. His fashion sense, for one. His obsession with his own bodily fluids, for another. The most damning, maybe, is his deep and abiding passion for dry humping. It reminds him of the fumblings of high school (when he was actually in high school, and all the high schoolers he's romanced), when every brief touch, even through clothes, was something to be savored. It also made it easier to hook up with guys--a dick's still a dick, but when he wasn't looking at it, it didn't bother him.

He doesn't quite go as far as saying that his relationship with Gerard is more mature because it has a lot more fucking than his usual, but if someone suggested it, he wouldn't necessarily dismiss it. Pete's happy to tell anyone that Gerard's the one who taught him to love cock. He's still not sure how he went from gay above the waist to totally in love with another dude's junk. It must be some Jersey trick.

Whatever the porn on the internet says (and don't doubt that Pete reads it every night), Gerard isn't shy. He gets a handful of Pete's hair and pulls him close, looking fucking deranged with his crooked smile and all his weird little teeth. "Blow me, and I'll let you fuck me."

Pete's response is a little garbled around Gerard's dick, but _fuck yeah, yes please_ is pretty easily communicated in any case. This is endlessly familiar; he learned blowjobs on Gerard's dick, and now it's like an old friend. That he puts in his mouth.

Gerard grabs Pete's hand and sucks three of his fingers into his mouth, mimicking what Pete's doing right now. It's like a sexy mindfuck time-warp thing, and he's all too happy to take those fingers back and suck hard while he fits them one by one into Gerard's ass.

He loves fingering Gerard, especially when he's sucking him off at the same time. He's just so _responsive_ , as spastic as he gets on stage. He's all trembling thighs and restless hands roaming over Pete's shoulders and neck while he rocks down against Pete's fingers. By now, he can recognize when Gerard is getting close, and he pulls off with a slurp, looking up at Gerard and twisting his fingers in deep. "Do you--fuck, where's the stuff?"

Gerard heaves in a breath and says, "Don't bother."

"Don't--what?" Pete stops. The whole operation comes to a crashing, grinding (well, no grinding, more's the pity) halt. His fingers are still in Gerard's ass, and Gerard gives him a long-suffering look that really isn't deserved. "Condoms?"

"I said not to bother," Gerard says, slowly, as though Pete is a toddler. Or a chimpanzee, possibly. "Just...just do it, okay?"

"Bare? I. Really?" Pete can't deny that condoms kind of suck. They suck, but Gerard has always been a stickler for safe sex. A good role model, shit like that.

Gerard rolls his eyes. "We're both tested. We're not fucking anyone else. It's...you can just stick it in, whatever."

"Okay, cool." Pete shifts, planting one hand near Gerard's head and holding his dick with the other. He's lining himself up when he realizes something and looks up at Gerard. "This is some big relationship moment trust thing, isn't it?"

Gerard glares up at him, but his cheeks are pink. "Yeah. Kind of."

"I knew it," Pete says smugly, and pushes in.

Pete hasn't really thought about it, but once he starts, it becomes painfully obvious that he's never fucked a guy without a condom before. It's _different_ , hotter and just...different. There's absolutely nothing separating them now. The drag is slicker, tighter, and he can feel everything in an entirely different way. Every thrust is _more_ , somehow, and it's fucking sexy as all hell. Also,

"I just fucking came in your _ass_." Pete flops back on the bed and cackles. Gerard looks over at him, a little disgruntled but mostly affectionate. Pete just laughs harder. "Your ass is full of my jizz, holy shit, that's so fucking cool."

"You wouldn't think it was so cool if it was your ass, jackass." Gerard shifts a little, making a face. "I'm going to go. Clean up."

Pete stares at the ceiling, listening to the water run and Gerard swearing, until the water and the light turns out. Gerard crawls back into bed with him and pushes him around until his ass hits the wet spot where Gerard came against the bed. "Fuck no, I'm not sleeping here."

Gerard throws an arm and a leg over Pete's body, effectively anchoring him, and presses his nose against Pete's neck, exhaling loudly.

Pete sleeps in the wet spot. He can't help if Gerard is convincing.


End file.
